Plein de OS Olicity
by LadyAmande
Summary: Petits recueils de OS Olicity que je remplirais selon mon inspiration et selon un degrés différent de Rating.
1. OS 1 Joyeux Noel

Coucou,

Me revoici avec un nouvel OS Olicity cette fois-ci sur le thème de Noël. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Comme vous le savez déjà, les personnages ne sont pas les miens et je me contente de faire joujou avec.

 _OS 1 :Joyeux Noël_

Oliver regarda les décorations de Noël, tout était parfait, comme les autres années. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil, attendant ses invités. Noël sera encore une belle fête et tout le monde sera là pour le fêter avec lui. La première personne arriva et une autre personne ouvrit la porte laissant entrer du vent frais dans la maison accueillante.

–C'est Lyla, grand-papa !

–Amène là près du feu et demande à Amanda si elle veut rester avec nous. Puis ramène nous du lait de poule ma chérie.

Il laisse un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres, elle ressemblait tellement à sa défunte-femme. Lyla entra, accompagnée de sa deuxième fille et fut amené près de l'ancien justicier.

–Bonjour Lyla, comment vas-tu depuis cet été ?

–Je vis Oliver, comme toi je suppose.

–Tu supposes bien, on allume une bougie ?

La vieille femme hocha la tête et les deux personnes allumèrent une bougie face aux photos de leurs compagnons. Ce n'était pas des photos d'eux à la fleur de l'âge, mais des photos de couple fait plusieurs années auparavant. Pas longtemps après la mort de Damian Darhk. La bougie s'alluma au contacte de l'allumette et danse joyeusement.

–Tu te rappelles de ce moment ?

–Oh oui ! C'est là que nous avons passé notre premier vrai Noël.

–Oui et c'est aussi à ce moment que j'ai compris que j'avais vraiment pas raté ma vie. Que Felicity était la personne faites pour moi.

Les deux personnes âgées se sourirent et retombèrent dans leur souvenir. Mais ils n'y restèrent pas longtemps, les autres invités arrivèrent, avec cadeau et nourriture. Oliver regarda sa famille et sourit, sa vie se terminait sur une note joyeuse. Après avoir manger, tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon face à la cheminée. Les enfants se jetèrent sur les cadeaux, sous les yeux pétillants des plus âgées la pièce. Son plus jeune fils l'interpella.

–C'est quoi votre Noël préféré ?

Lyla raconta son Noël préféré et tout le monde se tourna alors vers Oliver qui replongea dans un noël qui avait marqué son existence, il avait juste changé sa vie !

–Mon plus beau Noël remonte à 55 ans exactement, le premier vrai noël avec ma femme. Arrow sortait seulement pour de petites missions et Théa m'avait dit qu'elle reprenait mon rôle. Ce noël là, la neige avait bloqué toutes les rues et on été tous bloqués à la Arrow Cave. Donna avait ramener tout ce qui lui servirait pour le Hannuka et avait fini par resté pour Noël. Tout avait changé. Peu à peu, il se retrouva à cette époque, revivant son souvenir.

 _Felicity mit une boule sur le sapin et la regarda, comme sis elle allait lui dire ce qu'il se passerait dans un futur proche. Oliver arriva à ce moment et l'enlaça tendrement. Elle n'était pas morte sous les balles, elle était restée avec lui et tout ça lui avait encore plus rapproché._

– _Ta mère a décidé de fêter avec nous._

– _Mmm … j'espère que ça va bien se passer._

– _Ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant les choses vont se calmer, rien ne sera comme l'an dernier._

– _J'espère bien ! Être en la vie et la mort n'est pas ce que je préfère, rigola-t-elle._

 _Il lui embrassa l'arrière du crâne et elle se retourna pour le regarder. Elle était heureuse des choix qu'elle avait fait, elle ne regrettait rien de ce qui c'était passé._

– _Dig et Lyla ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, ma mère aussi d'ailleurs._

– _Tu as l'air inquiète._

– _Ils annoncent une tempête de neige à Star City et ce serait bête de rester bloqué ici._

– _On a tout ce qu'il faut pour resté ici en cas de tempête. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien._

 _Elle hocha la tête et se laissa aller contre lui. C'est ainsi que les autres les trouvèrent, Laurel sourit et prit son petit copain par la main. Elle aussi avait tourné la page et elle en était heureuse. Oliver n'aurait jamais pu être avec elle, ils n'avaient jamais eu la connexion qu'il avait avec Felicity. Tout le monde se mit sur la table et sortit nourriture et boisson. Quand Oliver voulut servir du vin à sa femme, elle secoua la tête._

– _Je crois qu'il est temps de te donner ton cadeau._

– _Mais tu me l'as donné ce ma..._

– _Ton autre cadeau, le coupa-t-elle en récupérant une boite de taille moyenne cachée au pied du sapin._

 _Dans les yeux de sa mère, elle vit un éclat d'excitation et de fierté. Tout le monde était au courant depuis un petit moment parce que si elle avait réussi à le caché assez bien à Oliver, les autres l'avaient régulièrement vu dans des positions qui demandaient des explications. L'homme fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la boite ou se trouvait deux petits chaussons, un bleu et un rose avec une carte. Il prit la carte et vie une échographie avec une question : « Fille ou garçon ? »_

–Ca a été le plus beau noël de toute ma vie. Tout le monde était là, on a fait la fête et comme le pressentait Felicity, on a été bloqué pendant deux jours dans la Arrow Cave. Heureusement qu'elle avait prévu le coup.

Un sourire amoureux étira ses lèvres, sa fille vint l'embrasser et le vieil homme demanda à tout le monde de faire des chants de Noël, de jouer, de s'amuser. Il voulait du mouvement, de la vie. Vivre une dernière fois cette magnifique fête avant de partir pour de bon.

Le soir, il alla dans sa chambre après avoir embrassé sa petite fille, son mari et leur enfant. Il se mit à la fenêtre et regarda la lune.

–Tu vois Felicity, je t'en serais à jamais reconnaissant de ce que tu m'as donné. Une famille unie comme jamais. Et je t'en remercie !

La maisonnée s'endormit lentement, mais si ils avaient regardé dehors à ce moment là, ils auraient vu Oliver et Felicity, à leur 30 ans, marcher main dans la main vers une douce lueur.


	2. OS 2 Un petit cadeau de noel partie 1

Coucou,

Me revoici avec une nouvelle OS Olicity de Noël, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire elle aussi. Je remercie tout le monde pour les Review que j'ai eu, ça me donne vraiment envie de recommencer.

Alors comme vous le savez, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'aime juste jouer avec … même si ça me dérangerais pas d'avoir un Oliver à la maison. Après tout c'est Noël, on peut espérer non :D

 **FS – OQ – FS – OQ**

 **OS** **2** : Un petit cadeau de noël – Partie 1

Felicity et Oliver tenait les mains de leur petit fille, Ariane, ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle se mette à courir partout, même si c'était ce que faisait toutes les petites filles de son âge. Ariane était excitée, aujourd'hui, elle allait chercher un cadeau de noël. Felicity jeta un regard tendre à son mari puis elle lâcha la main de sa fille pour prendre son téléphone qui sonnait.

–Je sais désolé, c'est le bureau, je réponds rapidement et je te rejoins !

–Prends ton temps, je pense qu'on va mettre du temps à choisir.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et répondit rapidement, elle ne voulait pas gâcher sa journée avec sa famille. Pas la veille de Noël. Elle raccrocha rapidement, ulcérée que ces employés ne sachent pas quoi faire quand elle n'était pas là. Elle entra dans la cours et chercha des yeux sa famille. Elle les vit, dans un enclot avec plusieurs pattes autour d'eux. Une grosse boule de poils s'approcha d'Ariane qui passa ses mains autour de son cou sans peur. La CEO entra à son tour dans l'enclot et glissa sa main dans celle de son homme.

–Alors ?

–Alors ta fille est en train de tomber amoureuse d'un monstre !

La blonde fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'était en train de lui dire son mari discrètement. Oliver désigna l'animal noir et soudainement elle comprit. Elle s'éloigna de l'homme et s'accroupit près de sa fille. Le chien prit ça pour une invitation et posa sa tête sur son les jambes de la jeune femme qui se retrouva dans une position précaire.

–Tu sais que tu es censée trouver un chien pour ton cousin ?

–Je sais maman, mais tu ne veux pas qu'on ait un chien nous aussi ?

Felicity tenta de trouver quelque chose a dire, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Vraiment ! Alors elle se tourna vers Oliver qui fit mine de regarder ailleurs. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et regarda sa fille, brune aux yeux bleus, elle était très mignonne et savait user de ses charmes pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

–Ma chérie, je te promets qu'on y réfléchira pour le noël prochain, d'accord ? Pour l'instant on voit pour ton cousin d'accord ?

Ariane baissa les yeux, mais hocha la tête, si elle arrivait à manipuler son père, ce n'était pas le cas avec sa mère. Celle-ci savait ce qu'il fallait pour sa fille, il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit pourrie gâtée. La petite fille continua sa visite cherchant l'animal parfait pour son cousin seulement âgée de deux ans moins qu'elle. Puis elle pointa un bébé labrador du doigt et sourit. Vu comment il était pataud, il sera parfait pour son petit cousin.

–Tu es sûre ma chérie ?

–Oui, totalement sûre, et l'année prochaine, je veux un chien comme le noir !

 **FS – OQ – FS – OQ**

Le soir de Noël, la famille de Dig et de Théa arriva dans la maison, tous avait caché les cadeaux pour que les plus petits pensent que c'est le Père Noël qui leur apporterait. Tout se passa bien, le dîner était parfait, puis les adultes allèrent coucher les petits et continuèrent de discuter.

–Alors? Vous avez prit quoi comme cadeau ?

–Vous allez voir en même temps que vos enfants !

–Quand Oliver dit ça Théa, c'est qu'on va pas apprécier ce qu'ils ont acheté aux enfants.

Félicity sourit, Oliver était un vrai Père Noël avec les enfants de sa famille, il commandait exactement ce que les enfants voulaient … ce qui était assez cocasse en sachant que les parents n'étaient pas totalement pour.

 **FS – OQ – FS – OQ**

Le lendemain, les cadeaux étaient au pied du sapin enfin non pas tous. Mais ça, seul Oliver le savait. Lui avait d'autres surprises dans sa hotte. Les enfants partirent réveiller les parents aux premières lueurs de l'aube, ils étaient pressés de voir si le Père Noël était passé. Oliver, content de lui, se mit à sourire, près à entendre les reproches de ses amis sur ses cadeaux. Après tout il avait toujours fait comme lui le voulait et ça changerait pas ! Il descendit les escaliers et vit Felicity déjà dans le salon avec Laurel et Théa. Les enfants attendaient avec impatience d'ouvrir leur cadeau, ils jetaient des regards aux parents espérant avoir le feu vert pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

–Et ben qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

–Absolument rien, les enfants nous ont juste demandé encore et encore de pouvoir ouvrir leur cadeau et on leur a dit d'attendre.

Il hocha la tête et quand tout le monde entra dans le salon, donna le départ pour l'ouverture des cadeaux et les enfants prirent un malin plaisir à distribuer les cadeaux et a ouvrir le leur. Puis Oliver appela Ariane et son cousin et les amena dans le garage. A ce moment, Felicity vit rouge.

–Tu n'as pas fais ça !


	3. OS 2 Un petit cadeau de noel partie 2

**OS** **2** : Un petit cadeau de noël – Partie 2

Oui, Oliver avait acheté un chien à sa fille et Felicity n'avait eu qu'à accepter. Cependant elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines, parce que si le chien appartenait à sa fille, c'était elle qu'il suivait toute la journée. Il se couchait à ses pieds, attendait qu'elle se baisse pour lui laver le visage à grand coup de langue. La blonde aimait beaucoup les animaux, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à avoir un animal en plus de leur tornade de fille. Malheureusement, maintenant que les choses étaient faite, il fallait bien les faire. Alors quand la petite était trop fatiguée pour le promener ou alors qu'Oliver ne voulait pas sortir après avoir trainer dans les bas-fond pour sauver la ville, c'était elle qui le faisait, elle allait dans les rues de leur petite résidence et laisser le toutou se défouler un peu avant de rentrer. Ce qui était à la base une obligation devint peu à peu un habitude. Mais même si les deux êtres avaient réussi à s'apprécier, il y avait tout de même quelque chose qui agacé fortement la IT girl. Les bêtises du chien ! Bêtises que tout le monde lui passait bien évidemment. La phrase favorite de sa fille ?

–Mais c'est un bébé maman !

Un soir, alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, une grosse masse sauta sur le lit la faisant sursauter. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas un geste, replongeant petit à petit dans le sommeil. Oliver entra dans la chambre et la vision qu'il eut lui fit avoir un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait rapidement compris que le chien s'était prit d'une affection particulière pour sa blonde préférée. Il s'assit sur le lit et caressa l'animal qui se coucha au pied du lit. Oliver entra sous la couette et serra sa femme contre lui, il n'avait pas le coeur à dire au chiot de partir.

 **FS – OQ – FS – OQ**

Le lendemain, Felicity fut la dernière à se réveiller, elle avait fait son possible tout la journée de la veille et sortir le chien ou plutôt lui courir après pour lui remettre sa laisse, l'avait vidé. Elle bougea légèrement, tâtonna à côté pour voir si Oliver y était toujours, mais quand elle toucha une touffe de poils, ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement. « Qu'est-ce que le chien fait là ? » L'animal, sentant sa maîtresse se réveiller, se releva et lui lava le visage. Elle s'éloigna tant et si bien qu'elle se retrouva sur le sol, totalement réveillée.

–Sort de là Blue !

Le chien laissa sa langue passer entre ses dents et fila hors de la chambre. Oliver arriva à ce moment là et un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Felicity le remarqua et plissa les yeux.

–Tu t'avises à rire et je t'assure que ce soir tu dors dans le canapé !

–D'accord je ne rigolerais pas, mais comment ça se fait que tu sois les fesses sur le sol ?

Elle grimaça et soupira avant de se lever. Elle savait que son homme s'empêchait de rigoler, elle attrapa des affaires dans leur armoire et s'empressa de rejoindre la salle de bain. Oliver la suivit de près toujours sur le point de rire.

–Et pourquoi le chien était dans la chambre ?

–Il a dormi avec nous.

–Il a quoi ? S'écria la jeune femme en se retournant.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna rapidement en riant et elle s'enferma dans la salle d'eau en bougonnant.

 **FS – OQ – FS – OQ**

–Oliver il est ou le sapin ?

–Dans le garage pourquoi ?

–Parce que j'ai comme l'impression que QUELQU'UN l'a bouffé !

L'Archer arriva dans le garage en courant et ouvrit grand la bouche devant le déluge d'aiguille synthétique verte. La jeune femme se retourna vers lui un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

–Il est encore petit tu vas pas le punir n'est-ce pas ? Après c'est comme un enfant, il fallait mettre le carton en hauteur.

Elle rentra alors dans la maison en sifflotant tranquillement, maintenant c'était au tour d'Oliver de faire un peu de rangement.

 **FS – OQ – FS – OQ**

Le jour de Noël, tout le monde se réunit, Théa avait ramené le chien parce que son fils ne voulait pas être sans lui pour noël. Felicity grimaça, franchement deux chiens à la maison c'était le début des emmerdes. Elle commença par enfermer son chien dehors avec l'autre histoire qu'ils fassent connaissance.

–Toi aussi tu as des problèmes avec ? Demanda Théa en entra dans la cuisine avec un plat.

–On peut dire ça commence ça. J'espère sincèrement qu'Oliver n'a pas eut une autre idée de cadeau folle.

Théa haussa les épaules, mais intérieurement, elle priait elle aussi. La soirée se passa bien et les adultes se couchèrent tard, bien après les enfants. Le lendemain tous les enfants s'empressèrent de les réveiller par des cries et des rires. Felicity sourit et après avoir embrassé son homme, elle alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Etrangement les chiens avaient été calme et Blue n'était pas venu dans sa chambre. Il s'était endormi près du feu, les yeux rivés sur l'autre chien. Oliver descendit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et se dirigea vers le sapin bien remplit de cadeau.

Tout le monde s'installa autour et la première à ouvrir son cadeau fut la blonde. Elle était pressée de savoir et en même temps elle redoutait. Quelle idée avait-il pu avoir encore ? Elle ouvrit le paquet de taille moyenne et une boule de poile blanche lui sauta sur les genoux en se mettant a ronronner.

–Il va falloir que tu m'expliques ton obsession pour les animaux …


	4. OS 3 La revanche des crêpes

Coucou,

Merci pour les reviews que j'ai eu, voici une nouvelle OS sur la chandeleur, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que ça m'a plu de l'écrire.

 _OS 3 :La revanche des crêpes !_

Des crêpes, tout le monde ne fait partout dans le monde et tout le monde sait combien ça peut aussi être une cuisine source de conflit. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passa vers le deux Févriers dans une maison construite dans la petite ville de Starling City. Une jeune femme avait le nez plongé dans un livre de cuisine. Plusieurs à vrai dire. Elle regardait une recette dans jamais réellement comprendre comment il fallait s'y prendre. Elle passa à un autre livre, les doigts toujours plongés dans la farine. Une mèche de ses cheveux tomba sur son visage et elle tenta de la faire partir en soupirant, mais rien à faire. Taquine, elle continuait de l'agacer prodigieusement jusqu'à ce que la blonde finisse par prendre la mèche et la replacer derrière ses oreilles. _''Tant pis pour la farine, de toute façon si ça continue, je vais finir recouverte par cette substance bizarre. Et dire que je voulais simplement_ _faire une surprise à Oliver.''_ Elle ferma les yeux et soupira avant de partir chercher des oeufs. Elle était capable de pirater n'importe quel réseau électrique, mais faire des crêpes c'étaient impossible. Comme si elle avait un blocage. Elle mit les 4 oeufs dans la farine et mélangea tellement fort que la farine se mit à voler dans tous les sens, spécialement sur elle et le plan de travail.

Quand Oliver rentra, il vit sa femme aux fourneaux et se mit à sourire. Vu l'état de la cuisine, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Il se rapprocha de la femme qu'il aimait et voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais la pâte collée sur le chemisier rose l'en empêcha. Felicity, plongée le dosage de l'alcool, se retourna pour mettre le bouchon dans le saladier quand elle croisa le regard bleuté de son amant. Elle sourit et versa le bouchon dans le bol.

– **Tu nous fais quoi ? Non non ! Laisse-moi deviner ! De la colle maison !**

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, se retourna et prit un poignet de farine qu'elle jeta sur le jeune homme avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– **Ca t'apprendra à te moquer.**

– **T'aurais pas du faire ç** a.

Il fit un grand sourire, laissa tomber les affaires qu'il avait dans les mains pour prendre une grosse poignet de farine. Felicity, comprenant qu'elle allait s'en prendre plein le visage, commença à courir dans toute la maison. Elle prit une poêle et se protégea avec.

– **Tu crois sincèrement qu'une poêle va m'arrêter ?**

– **Non, mais ça va arrêter ton projectile !**

Il explosa de rire et s'élança vers sa femme pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui mettre de la farine sur le visage. Elle tenta de partir, mais il resserra son étreinte, elle se retourna brusquement et frotta son visage sur le torse de son aimé, le couvrant de farine. Puis elle rit et s'arrêta de bouger.

– **Dis est-ce que tu ne tenterais pas de tuer certaines personnes en faisant la cuisine ?**

– **Pfft ! Je voulais juste tenter de faire des crêpes pour toi !**

– **Tu te rappelles la dernière fois que tu as tenté de me faire manger quelque chose ?**

Une grimace tordit les traits de la blonde.

 _ **Flash-Back**_

Oliver venait de rentrer de mission, elle était rentrée plutôt que lui pour préparer un dîner au chandelle. Elle avait besoin de le faire, il avait fait tellement pour qu'elle se sente mieux après l'accident et pendant sa remise sur pied. Elle avait envie de lui faire plaisir, de lui montrer qu'elle avait apprécié tout ce qu'il avait fait. Elle commença par la table, puis osa préparer le plat. La cuisine n'était pas sa tasse de thé, mais elle avait envie de faire un effort. L'informaticienne prit les devants en prenant une recette de famille, une recette qui jusqu'à présent avait toujours été réussi. _''J'espère que je ne serais pas la première à rater cette omelette. Parce que je crois que je vais en attendre parler pendant longtemps.''_ Elle prépara le plan de travail et fit tout rapidement, elle était motivée pour réussir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Oliver arriva et sourit devant le plan. Les chandelles allumées, du vin et surtout la femme qu'il aimé dans une robe moulante, soulignant bien sa silhouette. Il se rapprocha d'elle et sourit, ils avaient vaincu Darhk et son projet et surtout ils avaient vaincu l'avis des médecins sur la santé de la blonde. Elle remarchait, certes moins vite, avec plus de précision, mais elle remarchait et tous deux en étaient heureux. Il posa ses affaires sur le canapé et s'assit face à elle avec un grand sourire. Elle se leva, l'embrassa et amena le plat qu'elle avait préparé. Arrow regarda le plat fonça le nez et secoua la tête.

– **Si tu veux m'empoisonner, c'est exactement ce qu'il faut me faire manger.**

 _ **Fin du Flash-Back**_

Oliver sourit face à la gène de son femme et mit un doigt dans la pâte. Il prit la pose d'un gouteur et Felicity le regarda, prête à appeler une ambulance au besoin.

– **Et bien je crois qu'on a trouvé la nourriture que tu peux préparer sans danger de mort.**

Elle fit une grand sourire avant de lui tendre la poêle et l'huile. Oliver commença alors à faire des crêpes toujours sous l'oeil observateur de la jeune femme. Felicity s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il tressaillit, mais continua de faire des crêpes. Finalement elle passa à l'étape supérieur, voulant tout faire pour le déstabiliser.

– **Tu n'y arriveras pas tu sais.**

Elle fit un petit sourire en coin avant de se mettre devant lui, lui bouchant la vue. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. Il l'embrassa à son tour et elle se colla à lui. Rapidement il éteint le feu pour ne pas faire de bêtise. Mais en voulant la prendre dans ses bras, il tapa la mains sur la table, la bouscula et la première chose à laquelle elle se raccrocha, fut l'avant du T-shirt de son homme et le bol de pâte. Sur le sol et couvert de pâte, ils se mirent à rire alors que les crêpes avaient un air machiavélique. A quand la prochaine attaque ?


End file.
